


Control

by CriticalAbuse



Series: [MCU Kink Bingo] Shades of QuakeRider [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wardrobe Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: Robbie may be the one who picks out Daisy's clothes, but that doesn't mean he's the one in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr.  
> Thank you for reading!

It had started out all innocent enough.

After wearing her SHIELD uniform all day, Daisy would come home, desperate to put anything else on and not caring exactly what.

So, while she showered and removed all the grim, all the sweat and all the dust from quaking bad guys all day, Robbie would peruse her wardrobe and pick her out some clothes, leaving them neatly out on the bed for her find once she was done.

After the first couple of weeks, the two quickly developing and growing confident in their little routine, Daisy could usually guess what mood he was in (or rather, the mood he thought she was in) and whatever plans they had for the upcoming evening.

Jeans and a t-shirt for something practical. Pyjamas and loose clothing when he wanted to relax and stay in watching tv (those inevitably being the same nights he always had to leave, all thanks to the Rider and his night job).

Every now and again, typically on a Friday or Saturday night (because whoever said SHIELD agents didn’t get weekends off?), there'd be something pretty. A dress or a skirt with a nice dainty blouse and pair of heels. Sometimes for dinner together or with Gabe (although admittedly less often since he’d gone to Stanford), other times for a couple of drinks with family and friends (because, after all, SHIELD and Canelo's were more than just co-workers).

Stepping out of the shower, Daisy still remembered how nervous Robbie was the first time, jiggling his car keys and how his breath had catched when she'd strolled into the living room wearing one of her little black dresses he’d picked out. One he’d seen her wear before – so he’d known at the time it was kosher of course – all the while steering clear of the raunchier stuff he no doubt knew she owned by now, hidden away in the secret depths of her closet.

Speaking of, wrapped in a fluffy towel and hair damp around her shoulders, Daisy scrubbed clean and her skin a soft pink was faced with a red scarlet number.

Known to be compliment her dusky skin and dark hair--

It also happened to be cut way too short.

“You can’t afford pants.”

Reaching for the dresser drawer, Daisy did a doubletake.

“What? No. I had 30 points left.”

“You spent those on the dressing gown last night. I told you the blanket was free.”

_Damnit._

On top of Robbie being her own personal space heater, she had to have both.

“So, what you’re saying is I can afford pants OR a jacket?”

In the reflection of the vanity mirror, deftly tying his tie as he met her eye, Robbie nodded his head once.

Daisy eyed the dress still on the hanger.

She couldn't trade it. That wasn’t how the deal worked.

“Jacket.”

“You know I’ll--”

“Jacket,” Daisy repeated, adamant in her choice.

Smirking, she knew what he was about to say – that he’ll lend her his if she got cold, but if she was going to squirm, he was going to squirm too.

And for the _right_ reasons.

Not because she was cold.


End file.
